Multimedia consoles, cellular phones, computers and other types of audio and/or video playback device have become increasingly popular. While such playback devices provide benefits to their users, one problem that exists is that a user must manually search for and locate a video to add it to their playlist in order to include such videos in the playlist playback.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.